Visiting the medic-nin
by Yetichan19
Summary: Everybody has to go see the doctor once in a while. Various shinobi and kunoichi end up in Sakura's office. Healing, check-ups, consults, she has to do it all, with patients who aren't always willing or helpful. Oneshots, each featuring a different nin. Birthday gift to myself.
1. Naruto

_**Hello all and welcome to this collection of oneshots that will be about - you guessed it - most of our favorite shinobi visiting Sakura for different reasons (usually and hopefully for them, they are medical!). I'm trying for short stories this time and humor. Have fun reading and you are most welcome to review afterwards! :)**_

* * *

_Naruto_:

"Anyone care to explain how this happened?" Sakura Haruno asked tersely, exasperation clearly written on her face.

Her usually lively blonde teammate lightly blushed and averted his gaze, his injured arm set on the examination table between them. "I fell."

"You fell." she repeated, incredulous. "How and where did you fall to end up _impaled_ by an iron pipe?!"

Naruto shrunk somewhat at hearing the growing anger in her tone. "Well you see, we were out playing pretend ninja with Konohamaru and the gang and things go out of hand and I slipped you see? Fell right into the dumpster..."

He trailed off, noticing his pink-haired teammate had stopped listening. She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to understand how exactly did a confirmed Jônin, soon-to-be Hokage, could _fall_ from a building and injure himself while playing _pretend ninja_?! She was very, very tempted to deck him once or twice, because she really didn't need this kind of aggravation so early in the morning! Her shift had barely started...

Reaching for the pipe, she carefully took hold of it, her other hand hovering above his injury. Summoning the necessary chakra, she slowly took it out and proceeded to heal the gap left in its wake. His playmates, who had until then remained silent and as unobtrusive as possible, inched forward to stare at the rapidly disappearing wound. When she was finished and their «boss» swung his arm around a few times to check it for any residual pain or strain, but found none, they all broke into almost identical grins, Konohamaru cheering.

"Sit" the pinkette commanded, effectively stopping the younger shinobi from ushering her teammate out of the hospital to resume their game.

They complied, eyeing her warily, huddled up against the older male. "Remind me again of your ages and ranks?" she demanded, forcing herself to sound patient, though she felt anything but.

"Sixteen, Chûnin" the three younger ones chirped in unison.

"Twenty, Jônin."

She nodded. "Remember that next time you want to _pretend_ to be ninja. Because I swear if I hear one of you come back injured for that motive, I'm not letting any of you get treated here! Understood?" they all nodded energetically, eager to be released.

They were out the moment she jerked her head towards the door, only Naruto lingering. He watched her get rid of the iron pipe and clean up after her, only speaking when she was finished and her eyes met his.

He smiled warmly and her gaze softened as well. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Whatever." she grumbled, but there was no more anger in her tone.

Afterall, Naruto would always be Naruto. He would always end up coming to her with unusual or unexpected injuries and she would always heal them for her, no matter how angry or exasperated she got while doing so.

Smiling softly to herself, she left the room to check on her next patient. A nurse ran up to stop her.

"Sakura-san, Uzumaki-san just brought Konohamaru-kun in! It seems like he slipped and fell from a tree." she said in a hurried voice, indicating the room where the young boy was taken to.

"While playing pretend ninja?"

"Cat and mouse, actually."

* * *

_**Since it's my birthday, how about a review or ten to make me feel happy? :p**_


	2. Ino

_**Since I'm on a roll, I wrote the second oneshot already. Might as well publish it too. Enjoy! :)**_

* * *

_Ino:_

Sakura was in the middle of dropping off some paperwork at the reception desk when her best friend rushed into the hospital with a loud shriek. To be honest, it had taken her a few seconds to recognise the girl, for she was not only hiding her face behind a mask and dark glasses but was also wearing an abnormal amount of clothing for such a warm, early summer day. Ino latched onto her with her gloved hands, pulling her towards her office under her colleagues' curious glances. Once in the relative safety of the small and cluttered room, the blonde locked the door and pulled the curtains shut.

"Ino, what is this about?" she asked, turning the lights on.

"I need your help, Forehead."

"I gathered as much. What's wrong?"

The Yamanaka didn't answer immediatly, throwing her friend worried glances as if wondering if coming to her was a good idea. Before the pinkette could comment on how her lack of faith in her was insulting, the blonde spoke up again.

"I'm going to show you, but you can't tell anyone about this. _Ever_! Agreed?" when Sakura curiously nodded, she proceeded to take the mask and glasses off.

She burst out laughing, unable to stop herself even under Ino's vexed glare. Cussing, the blonde was about to storm out of the office when she caught her arm. "Oh come on... don't be mad" she said between giggles "you never said... I couldn't laugh..."

"Glad you find my predicament amusing." the blonde hissed, trying to pry her friend's hand off, in vain.

Sobering somewhat, thought still grinning widely, Sakura asked her if she had similar marks on her whole body, to which she was given an affirmative answer. Nodding, she led her to her desk, urging her to sit on it so she could begin examining her.

"When did this happen?"

"I don't know. When I woke up this morning to take a shower, I was already like this."

"Didn't eat or drink anything unusual last night? Used a different shampoo or soap perhaps?"

The blonde shook her head, casting worried glances to the door. Sakura carried on, injecting her chakra into different places on her body to find anything out of place. Finally, she took out a syringe to get a blood sample, as well as scraping off a small layer of dead skin. She left for the lab, telling her friend to stay put until she came back. Not that she would be going anywhere the way she looked.

By the time she got back, an hour later, Ino was nearing a mental breakdown, madly pacing and mumbling to herself. The instant she closed the door, the blonde was on her.

"So? Did you find a cure? Tell me you know how to get rid of it, 'cause I _really_ can't walk around Konoha looking like this!"

"Have you heard about that small shop that opened near Tenten's place by any chance, Ino?"

Her question was rewarded with a bewildered look. "Yes, I have, but what does that have to do with me?"

"What kind of shop is it?" she went on, a small smirk curling her lips.

The blonde released her with a glare, throwing her arms up in exasperation. "How should I know? I've never set foot in there! It's the type of place Kiba, Naruto or that Konohamaru brat would love! A prank shop of some..." she trailed off, realisation hitting her. "You mean I was _tricked_?!"

Sakura winced at her sudden shriek, but nodded nonetheless. "Luckily it's harmless. Normally it wears off in a few hours but I found a way to accelerate the process." she informed, handing her a small vial that the blonde hastily gulped down. "You should be good in a few minutes, Miss Smurf."

Sending her a venomous glare, Ino reminded her of her promise to _never_ mention this incident, before storming out of her office, no doubt formulating evil plans of revenge on whoever had tricked her.

Another fit of laughter took hold of her as she was opening the curtains. She would have to congratulate the one responsible for this after Ino was done with them, because they had sure given her a priceless memory... and a good bargaining chip!

* * *

**_Next patient will be Kiba. As always, reviews are much appreciated._**


End file.
